teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Cooler
Cooler is the elder son of King Cold and brother of Frieza. He is the main antagonist of the film "Cooler's Revenge", as well as an antagonist in the Dragonball Z: Abridged series. In The Anime In the original Dragonball Z film "Cooler's Revenge", Cooler is revealed to be Frieza's older brother, who comes to Earth to regain his family's honor by killing Goku, the Saiyan who defeated his brother. He is depicted as more level-headed than Frieza, yet is still wicked and prideful. In DBZ: Abridged In the "Abridged Parody", Cooler is quite similar to his original self, in terms of role and overall character. He is however, very sarcastic and has a very dark sense of humor (much like his brother Freeza). He is first mentioned in Bardock: The Father of Goku: Abridged, when Freeza consider's inviting Cooler to a dinner party, only to abandon the idea because "He's a prick." Cooler later appears himself near the end of the special. When his ship comes upon a baby Goku's space pod, Cooler's henchmen prepare to intercept it. However, Cooler orders them to stop. When asked why, he turns to the camera and mutters "Because...I'm a prick." During the Namek Saga, Freeza decides that the first thing he'll do after achieving immortality will be to "walk up to Cooler and smack him in his smug, prick face!". Also when when Frieza's twitter account is shown a comment is seen from Cooler calling him(Freeza)a prick. In "The Revenge of Cooler: Abridged", Cooler is the main antagonist. He mocks Frieza's disregard for the Saiyan space pod that escaped, and tells his Armoured Squadron that his brother will have to deal with the consequences. Twenty-seven years later, when informed that Freeza has been killed by a Saiyan, Cooler joyfully claims he "called it". He and his Squad then travel to Earth to kill the Saiyan so that Cooler may restore his family's honor. On Earth, he and the henchmen brutaly attack Goku's friends while they are camping in the woods. After shooting down Goku into a nearby river, Cooler orders his men to search the forest for his body, reminding them that he signs their paychecks. When seeing his squadron seemingl standing around doing nothing, he tells them to hunt for the body, remarking that at the end of the day he will have someone's corpse tied to the bumper of his spaceship. He later impales Piccolo with a Death Beam and carries his wounded body to a revived Goku and proceeds to seemingly blow him up, telling Goku that he has a bad case of the "explosions". He and Goku then fight and, while fighting underwater (and off camera), Cooler tells him the history of he and his family's race. He then transforms into a powerfull "fifth form" and pummles Goku relentlessly. Finally, filled with rage, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and gains the upper hand, until Cooler throws a massive "Super Nova Death Ball" at him. Goku is able to reflect it with a Kamehameha and sends the Super Nova and Cooler into deep space. Cooler is flung into the middle of the sun, where he suddenly realizes that Goku was the Saiyan baby he had spared decades ago. As he fades into the sun he realises to his shame how is just as overtly proud as his brother, but remebers that, at least, he was "cooler". Gags *In "The Revenge of Cooler: Abridged", he speaks with an up-class british accent. *He is far more pragmatic than his brother, refusing to believe Goku is dead until he sees a body and commanding his Armoured Squadron to "search the forest" after seeing Goku fall down a waterfall. He is sitll beaten however, when seeing Goku pushing his Supernova back, Cooler wastes time talking about how he'll just make another one to throw rather than actually doing so. *In his transformed state, Cooler's voice sounds muffled by his mouthpiece, parodying the voice of Bane from the film "The Dark Knight Rises". He even parodies Bane's "permission to die" speech. *When fighting Goku underwater, he apparently tells the Saiyan the history of his race. This is a nod to the fact that Freeza and Cooler's race was never named or explained in the anime. *If recalled correctly, Cooler is the first character in DBZ: Abridged to say the word "shit" without it being censored (he refers to Freeza as his "little-shit brother" which is uncensored). *He competed with his brother, more so when he is about to throw a Supernova at him, he asks Goku if his brother did the same and expresses joy when Goku points out Freeza's was smaller. *Is constantly called a prick throughout the series, even by himself. Quotes *"Very impressive. Killing off a bunch of monkeys...Any liquored-up hillbilly with a shotgun could have done that at the zoo!" *"Because...I'm a prick!" **''(Revised quote in Revenge of Cooler) ''"Because if he's going to whine to father for control of the galaxy like a spoiled little brat, then he's going to have to accept the responsibility. If this comes back to bite him, that's HIS fault." *"Well I hope someone picks up that phone... Because I f***ing CALLED IT!!" *"Oh, is that your son? Imma kill it!" *"So..who thinks he's dead? 9..) Well, too bad, I sign your paychecks! Search the forest." *"Really? Because, until I see a body, I believe my brother did a better job at killing him than you. By the end of this, I'll have someone's corpse tied to the bumper of my ship!" *"That's "He" with a capital H by the way!" *"Oh, I wouldn't go anywhere near him if I were you. He seems to have come down with a terrible case of explosions." *"Unfortunately after I kill you, I'm going to give the whole planet a terrible case of explosions. So, basically I'm going to blow up the planet." *"Tonight I dine on monkey soup *"Imma plant me a dumbass tree!" *"Look at you. Wasted and gasping for air! But you don't get to go yet. When your planet is in ashes, then you have my permission to die." *"Before I throw this thing, did my brother do this? (Goku: Yeah but his was smaller.) Knew it!! HA!! *"I really am just like my brother! But at least I know... I'm... still... cooler..." * Trivia *When referred to as "he" by Sauza and Piccolo, Cooler retorts that its spelt "He with a capital H." Spelling "He" or "Him" in such a fashion in the middle of sentences is typically used to refer to God or any other deity, hinting that Cooler believes in his own godhood or is generally being blasphemous by referring to himself as such. *Unlike Freeza, he actually pays his men. This goes to show that he is "Cooler" than Freeza. *Cooler had ordered Captain Ginyu beforehand to initiate "Daddy's little Princess" dance after Freeza had collected all of the 7 Dragon Balls in Planet Namek. *Both Cooler and Freeza refer to goku as soup at one point in thier corresponding battles with him. (Freeza stating that Goku was super saiyan soup high in vitamin dumb@$$) (Cooler goes on to state that he will dine on monkey soup(Goku) after transforming) Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Royal Characters Category:Siblings Category:Deceased characters Category:Butt